


The Madness of Hanzo Shimada

by KallikPollock



Category: overwatch
Genre: Crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 07:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19923412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KallikPollock/pseuds/KallikPollock
Summary: They found Genjis brother two weeks after the confrontation in Shimada Castle. He was sitting on a chair in the middle of the room, giggling when they stormed in."Flowers are pretty!"Stunned, they put their weapons down. Genji stepped forward."Hanzo, do you know who I am?""Have you heard the thunder?"He giggled again.





	The Madness of Hanzo Shimada

They found Genjis brother two weeks after the confrontation in Shimada Castle. He was sitting on a chair in the middle of the room, giggling when they stormed in.

"Flowers are pretty!"

Stunned, they put their weapons down. Genji stepped forward.

"Hanzo, do you know who I am?"

"Have you heard the thunder?"

He giggled again, this time walking towards Genji like drunk. He slung his arms around his younger brother.

"The Cowboy is pretty!"

Confuzed, Genji looked at his face. That's when he saw it. Behind Hanzos eyes were tiny scars. Only a little bit more than a dot on the skin.

"Angela, it looks like they did something with his brain. Could you look at him?"

"Yes. It would be better if we could do it in the med bay though."

Genji carefully took his brothers hands, looked him in the eyes and said:

"Come with us, Hanzo, you'll be safe once we reached our base."

"The beatles are remind me of beetles."

\---------

The mission was originally, to catch Moira and bring her down. Nobody was ready to meet Genjis older brother in one of her patient rooms. On the flight back, Hanzo was carefully sat down and Reinhard adjusted his seatbelts.

The japanese man would trash around a bit, but eventually calm down. He grinned at Jesse all the time over the plane. Genji sat down opposite of his brother after a while. 

"Brother, can you speak to me?"

"Giraffes have blue tounges!"

"For how long have you been there?"

"Do you have Ramen?"

"Do you remember Hanamura?"

Abruptly, Hanzo stared Genji in the eyes.

"I killed Hanamura. I murdered Hanamura. I destroyed it. I destroyed my home. Genji. Genji. Genji Genji Genji Genjigenjigenjigenjigenjigenjigenjigenji." l

Tears stared pouring out of his eyes. He curled into himself, as best as possible.

Genji grapped his shoulder, but his brother didn't react. He bowed his head down, shaking all the while.

Then it stopped. He looked up, slowly. His eyes seemed to look through Genji. He was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Work inspired by May from "A Summer of bees" and Apollo from "The adventures of Apollo, the dark prophecy" (Rick Riordan). Just a small think to get it out of my mind. Hanzo was tortured by Moira and lost his mind through it. That's why he talks nonsense. Added to that, any words reminding him of his past give him a full ride into flashbacks, so he shut's down when it get's too much.


End file.
